Gambit
by Sol Deande
Summary: Darth Mauls Arroganz verschafft ihm eine Lehre der besonderen Art ...
1. Chapter 1

_Erklärung zum Titelbegriff: Unter einem **Gambit** versteht man beim Schach einen Eröffnungszug, bei dem ein Bauer oder mehrere Bauern oder auch eine andere Leichtfigur für einen taktischen oder strategischen Vorteil dem Gegner überlassen wird._

.

.

.

**Kapitel 1:**

Darth Maul übte.

Darth Sidious beobachtete.

Die atemberaubende Präzision, die beinahe provokant zur Schau gestellte Leichtigkeit, mit der Maul die komplizierten Schritte und Bewegungen seiner Katas* ausführte, konnte sich mit der makellos fließenden Ästhetik eines erstklassigen Tänzers messen.

Dieser extrem perfektionierte körperliche Ausdruck lag allerdings nicht in Sidious' eigenen Wünschen und Vorstellungen, sondern vielmehr in Mauls ureigenstem Streben nach Vollkommenheit und seiner so besonders ausgeprägten Vorliebe für die Kampfkunst.

_Die Machtbegabung dieses Schülers mag nicht zu den herausragendsten der __Sith__ gehören,_ sinnierte Sidious, _aber in der langen Reihe an Kriegern und Meistern gab es wohl keinen, dessen Hingabe an den Kampf, Mann gegen Mann, so ausgeprägt war wie bei diesem.__  
_  
Perfekt ausgebildet und bedingungslos loyal seinem Meister gegenüber. Sidious beglückwünschte sich nach den langen Jahren harter, rücksichtsloser Ausbildung zu seiner Leistung, das triebhafte, wilde Wesen des Zabrak mit extremer Disziplinierung kombiniert und in eine perfekte Symbiose gezwungen zu haben.

Sein Schüler war einer, der seinem Namen voll gerecht werden würde. _Darth__ Maul_ war der _Hammer_, mit dem Sidious seine Feinde zertrümmern würde. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

Dass für Darth Maul so charakteristische, doppelte Lichtschwert schnitt in flirrenden Bögen durch die Luft, produzierte verführerisch schöne, ungemein komplexe Muster voll tödlicher Präzision. In der langen Geschichte der Sith waren nur die allerbesten Krieger in der Lage gewesen, ein derartiges Schwert zu führen. Meister der Kampfkunst, überragend ... und Maul war zweifellos einer von ihnen.

Wie um diese Tatsache zu bestätigen, warf er in einer beinahe spielerischen Bewegung das Doppelschwert in die Luft über sich, ließ es – während er seine abschließende Schrittfolge vollführte – in einem sirrenden Lichtbogen nach unten fallen, griff in einer beiläufigen Bewegung zurück und fing das Schwert hinter seinem Rücken einfach wieder auf.

Sidious war zufrieden. Zumindest beinahe.

Ein Gesetz der Natur besagt, dass jedes oberflächliche Bild von Perfektion bei näherer Betrachtung einen grundlegenden Fehler aufzuweisen hat. Mauls Fehler war seine Arroganz. Ein gefährlicher Fehler, denn nichts konnte einen Krieger schneller töten, als ein unterschätzter Feind.

Sidious war sich im Klaren darüber, dass die Ursache für diesen Fehler ihm selbst zuzuschreiben war. Mit mehr oder weniger subtiler Gewalt hatte er die ursprüngliche Persönlichkeit des jungen Zabrak bis auf wenige Reste zerschlagen und demontiert, um den Schüler aufzubauen, der seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Die emotionale Leere, die das völlige Fehlen an Zuwendung in der Seele seines Schülers hinterlassen hatte, wurden mit Hass und Zorn auf die Jedi gefüllt, aber auch mit dem Stolz, als Auserwählter, als einer von lediglich zwei Sith, an der überragenden Größe der Dunklen Seite der Macht teilhaben zu dürfen.

Ein Stolz, den Maul leider nicht nur verinnerlicht hatte, sondern der ihn in eine Aura maßlos übersteigerter Selbstüberschätzung hüllte. Sidious war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser besondere Fehler an seinem Schüler revidiert werden konnte. Ob er überhaupt revidiert werden sollte.

Er schätzte die bedingungslose, beinahe sklavische Loyalität des Zabrak ungemein. Maul war eben nicht Sidious, eine Tatsache, die dieser außerordentlich beruhigend fand. Besonders gemessen am Schicksal seines eigenen Meisters, der mit seinem Leben für den Fehler bezahlt hatte, Sidious' immenses intrigantes Potenzial zu unterschätzen.

So gesehen war es wesentlich sinnvoller, das Risiko, das in Mauls Arroganz und Stolz steckte, hinzunehmen und seine Loyalität in eine Richtung zu lenken, die den Zielen der Sith insgesamt dienlicher war.

Dennoch, befand Sidious, war es Zeit für eine neue Lektion. Vielleicht konnte man Mauls Arroganz nicht nur gegen den Feind, sondern auch dazu benutzen, sich selbst etwas zu lehren.

Und wenn nicht ... nun: Der Bluthund, den seine unerbittliche Hand und die über die Jahre hinweg fein dosierten Mengen an Hass und Verachtung aus dem kleinen zabrakischen Jungen von einst geformt hatten, würde für die Sith in jedem Fall eine blutige Ernte einfahren.

Es war genau diese Art von Spiel, die Sidious so besonders liebte: Die Wachsamkeit und Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gegner in der wohlwollenden Maske seiner offiziellen Funktion so abzulenken, dass sie glaubten, ihren eigenen Ideen und Intentionen zu folgen, während sie in Wahrheit bereits dabei waren, ins eigene Messer zu laufen.

Sidious lächelte.

_Bald_.

* * *

.

_Ein Krieger ist eins mit seinem Schwert. Er hält es mit der Leichtigkeit eines Vogels und führte es mit der Kraft eines gnadenlosen Hammers. __  
_  
Maul wusste sehr gut, wie sehr er sich mit seiner Technik diesem Ideal bereits angenähert hatte, aber wie üblich war es seiner Einschätzung nach nicht genug. Es war nie genug.

Zu langsam, zu schnell, zu schwer, zu verspielt, zu wenig exakt in der Ausführung, zu wenig innovativ ...

Übersteigerter Perfektionismus, um sich nicht der Tatsache stellen zu müssen, dass ihm ein würdiger Gegner fehlte, an dem er sich messen konnte. Kein direkter Vergleich seiner Kampfkunst mit der des Feindes, um seine Überlegenheit zu dokumentieren. Keine Jedi, deren letzte Atemzüge und gebrochene Augen seine bedingungslose Hingabe an die Lehren der Sith widerspiegelten. Niemand, dessen Todesangst und Furcht die wahre Größe der Sith dokumentieren konnte.

Missgelaunt deaktivierte Maul sein Doppelschwert. Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte immer noch vor statischer Elektrizität, und der Gestank von Ozon drang in seine Nase. Zeugnis davon, dass er im Moment mehr damit beschäftigt war, Sauerstoff zu spalten, als die Schädel seiner Feinde.

Sidious hatte ihm zugesichert, dass die Waage des Schicksals sich nach all den Jahrhunderten in bewusster Unauffälligkeit langsam, aber unaufhaltsam wieder auf die Seite der Sith neigte.  
Bis es so weit war, hatte Maul sich zu gedulden, sich seinen Studien zu widmen und gemäß der wichtigsten Anforderung, die Sidious an seinen Schüler stellte, zu funktionieren: Effizienz in allen Dingen.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren.

Ohne besondere Überraschung nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sein Meister den Raum betreten hatte. In einem seit frühester Jugend einstudierten Ritual neigte der Zabrak ehrerbietig seinen Kopf.

Den Anflug von Neugier eliminierte er mühelos.

Sein Meister war nicht alleine.

* * *

Die Kreatur kauerte zu Füßen seines Meisters.

Sehr angemessen, wie Maul befand. Allerdings war die Unterwerfung erzwungen und kein Produkt sklavischer Gewohnheit, wie seine äußerst geschulten Sinne zum einen an der unterschwelligen Körperspannung der Kreatur erkannten, und zum anderen an der Hand seines Meisters, die sich in das lange Haar gekrallt hatte und den Kopf unerbittlich nach unten hielt.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Maul daran, dass es nur einer kleinen, präzise gesetzten Bewegung bedurfte, um den Affront, den diese Auflehnung gegen den Sith-Meister darstellte, zu beseitigen. Doch Darth Sidious' Worte unterbrachen die Richtung, die seine Gedanken nahmen.

„Ich bin zufrieden, mein Schüler. Dein Talent in den Kampfkünsten ist außerordentlich und dein Streben nach Perfektion vorbildlich.."

Maul neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf. Lob aus dem Mund seines Meisters war ein äußerst seltenes Vergnügen. Darüber hinaus eines, das noch seltener allein für sich bestehen blieb.

Sidious zog mit einem heftigen Ruck den Kopf des Dings nach oben und präsentierte Mauls Blick damit die Vorderansicht dessen, was da so jämmerlich aufbegehrend zu Füßen seines Meisters kniete.

Er wagte es, seinen Meister fragend anzublicken.

„Perfektion, Maul, erfordert ständige Prüfung. Ganz besonders, wenn sich äußere und innere Bereitschaft dazu in einem gewissen Ungleichgewicht befinden, die einem Außenstehenden ins Auge fällt."

Maul hatte beim besten Willen nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, von welchen Defiziten seinerseits sein Meister sprach. Aber das war auch nicht notwendig, denn Darth Sidious' „Lehre" würde umso eindeutiger in ihrer Botschaft sein.

„Hier, Maul, habe ich nun eine Prüfung für dich ... eine Lehre ganz besonderer Art, wenn man es so betrachten möchte ... und eine, die dir unser _geschätzter _Gast hier erteilen wird."

Die Nasenflügel des Zabrak blähten sich unwillkürlich vor Verachtung, eine gefährliche Reaktion angesichts der Rasse, der das Ding angehörte.

Selbst wenn Maul die feineren Nuancen zu schätzen gewusst hätte, welche die Lebensform zu produzieren imstande war, um damit ihr gefälliges Erscheinungsbild noch zu unterstreichen ... hätte er doch über eines niemals hinwegsehen können: Da vor ihm im Staub kauerte der Feind.

Besser gesagt das, was sein Meister vom Feind übrig gelassen hatte. Denn die blutjunge Falleen war weder alt, noch gut genug ausgebildet, um sich diese Bezeichnung bereits zu verdienen. Sie war nicht mehr als eine Schülerin: eine schwache, kleine Padawan.

Die Aura der Angst, die diese Kreatur umgab, war so stark, dass seine trainierten Sinne selbst den minimalen Ausstoß an entsprechenden Pheromonen wahrnehmen konnten.

_Er konnte ihre Schwäche riechen. _

Nicht, dass diese Tatsache Mauls überaus feinen Geruchssinn in irgendeiner Weise tangiert hätte. Im Gegenteil. Der Geruch eines potenziellen Opfers war süß. Berauschend. Ein Aphrodisiakum ganz besonderer Art für jemanden, der sich der Erotik des Todes nicht verschloss.

Verächtlich deutete Maul mit der Spitze seines deaktivierten Lichtschwertes auf die Kreatur zu Sidious' Füßen.

„Was könnte mich diese _Padawan_ lehren?" Er spuckte das letzte Wort beinahe aus.

„Das wirst du mir sagen, wenn ich wiederkomme. In der Zwischenzeit..." – Sidious lachte – „...schlage ich vor, ihr beide genießt eure Gesellschaft."

Dann beugte er sich zu der Falleen hinunter und drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass sie zwar den unteren Teil des verhüllten Gesichts zu sehen bekam, der Rest aber unkenntlich im Schatten der Kapuze verborgen blieb. Maul hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Sidious sich wahrhaftig offenbart hätte, als definitives Zeichen für das baldige Ableben der Jedischülerin.

Dafür nahm Sidious' Tonfall jene salbungsvoll belehrende Klangfarbe an, die Maul bei vielen schmerzhaften Gelegenheiten als besonders nachdrücklich und gefährlich kennen gelernt hatte.

„Sollte unsere kleine Freundin hier allerdings dem pathetischen Irrtum erliegen, von der Hand meines Schülers sterben zu dürfen, dann müssen wir sie leider enttäuschen. Sie ist unser _willkommener Gast_ und als solcher natürlich sakrosankt. Jeden Übergriff, jede Schramme, jeden noch so kleinen Tropfen Blut, den sie vergießt, Maul, wirst du mit deinen eigenen bezahlen.  
Im Gegenzug für unsere Gastfreundschaft, und _um das Leben ihres Meisters zu erhalten_, wird sie sich bereit erklären, ohne Einschränkung zu kooperieren."

Die großen Augen der Falleen folgten dem Schwung des schweren Umhangs, als sein Meister sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen. Das scharfe Zischen der elektronisch gesicherten Tür markierte den Beginn ungestörter Stille im Raum.

Als die Fallen ihren Kopf langsam wieder in seine Richtung drehte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihn. Für den Hauch eines Augenblicks glaubte Maul, darin etwas anderes zu lesen, als nur mühsam in Schach gehaltene Angst.

Aber der Moment war zu kurz, um ihn festzuhalten. Ein Fehler, wie Maul schon sehr bald feststellen würde.

.  
_._

*Kampfsportübungen


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:****  
**  
Mauls Blick wanderte langsam durch den Raum.

Musterte die Schatten, die Coruscants untergehende Sonne an die Wände seiner Räumlichkeiten zeichnete. Suchte nach verräterischen Anzeichen von Leben im Spiel zwischen dem Halbdunkel und Dunkel der wenigen Einrichtungsgegenstände seiner Welt.

Sie war schnell, die kleine Padawan. Und hatte ein gewisses Talent dafür, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Zumindest das musste er ihr lassen.

Wenigstens war sie intelligent genug, ihre erzwungene Anwesenheit so zu gestalten, dass sie ihm nicht über Gebühr ins Auge fiel. Für den Rest hielt sich Maul vor Augen, dass ein Kampf, jede Form von Kampf, nicht nur ein hohes Maß an körperlicher, sondern auch an geistiger Kontrolle erforderte.

Insofern war diese Situation sehr wohl eine Lehre, sinnierte er, denn hätte sein über alles geschätzter Meister es nicht ausdrücklich verboten, wäre er seinen Instinkten gefolgt und hätte die Frau längst getötet. Ihr Leben genommen und ihr bedeutungsloses Licht in der Macht ausgelöscht.

Eine sich wiederholende minimale Bewegung auf der linken Seite des Raumes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Selbst bei perfekter Tarnung war es auf Dauer unmöglich, nicht zu atmen. Als das Falleen-Mädchen bemerkte, dass er in ihre Richtung blickte, hob sich ihr Kopf zur Hälfte aus den sie umgebenden Schatten.

Maul deutete mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zum angrenzenden Raum. Dort würden sie beide ihr Essen einnehmen. Wenn er auch sonst ihre scheinbare Unsichtbarkeit zu schätzen wusste, hielt er es doch für besser, sie bei dieser Gelegenheit unter strenger Beobachtung zu halten. Er wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, sie hätte Zeit genug, um über ihr Versteckspiel hinaus irgendwelchen Fluchtfantasien nachzuhängen.

Maul war sich absolut sicher, dass sie dem Komplex, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, unmöglich entkommen konnte. Immerhin wusste er von der kleinen Kapsel in ihrem Körper, die eine weiterführende Flucht sehr effizient und ziemlich endgültig verhindern würde.

Sie nicht.

Allerdings wusste er auch, wie sehr er den Zorn seines Meisters zu spüren zu bekommen würde, wenn aufgrund eines bedauerlichen Versagens ein derartiger Zwischenfall eintrat. Und er hatte wirklich keine Lust, eine solche Strafe wegen einer so bedeutungslosen Kreatur auf sich zu nehmen.

Die Padawan folgte seinem Zeichen und huschte bemerkenswert schnell in den angrenzenden Raum.

Darth Maul runzelte die Stirn.

* * *

.

Der Sith hatte eher die Vorstellung eines schweigsamen Essens, aber als er der Padawan gegenübertrat und sich auf seinem Sitzpolster niederließ, wusste er, dass es wahrscheinlich bei der Vorstellung bleiben würde.

Der Tisch war lang genug, um sie auf akzeptabler Distanz zu halten. Ein Umstand, der umgekehrt auch für ihn galt, und dem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau nach zu schließen, war das auch ihr bewusst.

Eine andere Frau, in der dezent-eleganten Aufmachung einer Hausangestellten, betrat das Zimmer, um ihnen mit einem Tablett voller Speisen aufzuwarten. Maul war sich natürlich im Klaren darüber, dass Sidious' Tarnung ein gewisses Umfeld benötigte. Er selbst hätte auch gut auf jeglichen Komfort verzichten können, aber er vermutete angesichts der unaufdringlich eleganten Note, die in den Räumlichkeiten seines Meisters herrschte, dass nicht nur Palpatine, sondern auch Darth Sidious einer gewissen Neigung zum Exquisiten nachhing.

Selbstredend befanden sie sich hier nicht in den offiziellen Räumlichkeiten des Senators. Dennoch dominierte sein Geschmack die meisten der Einrichtungen, die Maul in diesem Komplex und an anderen Örtlichkeiten frequentierte.

Die Padawan wirkte müde und hungrig.

Er registrierte diesen Umstand mit Befriedigung: Müdigkeit und Hunger waren gut. Sehr gut sogar.

Als die Bedienstete die Speisen in dem Bereich zwischen ihnen aufgetragen und den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, bedeutete Maul der jungen Frau, zuzugreifen. Zu seinem Erstaunen kam sie dieser Aufforderung ziemlich vehement nach.

Maul konnte nicht umhin, wenigstens einen kleinen Stich anzubringen, der ihrer Gier ein wenig Einhalt gebieten sollte.

„Das Essen könnte vergiftet sein."

Sie hielt inne, blickte ihn mit wasserblauen Augen groß an, einen Brösel Tempehkuchen im Mundwinkel.

„Ich denke, die Order deines Meisters war eindeutig."

Ihre Stimme war überraschend melodiös. Von der Art, die unschwer erkennen ließ, dass die höheren Modulationen eventuell recht schnell ins Schrille übergehen würden, sollte Anlass dazu bestehen.

Maul bleckte die Zähne zu einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Befehle können sich ändern."

„Wenn ich sterbe, dann werde ich in die Macht eingehen. Ich werde Teil von etwas Größerem, auf das du nie ein Anrecht haben wirst ...", fauchte sie zurück.

Das Grinsen des Zabrak verschwand.

„_Keine __Jedi_, nicht mehr als ein kleines Mädchen, aber du sprichst bereits genauso überheblich wie eine. Offenbar spicken eure Meister eure Gehirne mit falschen Weisheiten und geben euch erst nachher eine Waffe in eure schwächlichen Hände."

„Offenbar hat _dein _Meister dir vorher eine Waffe gegeben und erst dann nach den traurigen Resten deines Gehirns gesucht."

„Wenn dein Gehirn nicht mit dem Gewäsch deines Meisters vollgestopft wäre, dann würden deine Augen vielleicht sehen, dass mir mein Meister keine Waffe zu geben bräuchte...", antwortete Maul betont langsam. „...Ich _bin_ eine Waffe."

Er nahm etwas Brot vom Teller und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Wenn seine Gegenüber glaubte, dass sie ihn so offensichtlich dazu bringen konnte, ihr Leiden zu verkürzen, hatte sie sich schwer getäuscht. Mauls Arroganz mochte ihresgleichen suchen, aber sie hatte ein festes Fundament. Wahre Stärke ließ sich nicht durch ein leichtes Kratzen herausfordern.

Die Augen der Padawan sprühten Funken. Ein Umstand, der Maul veranlasste, sich erneut vorzubeugen. Ein bisschen wohldosierte Furcht war sicher kein Fehler, bei dieser da.

„Glaub mir, Padawan, wenn es soweit ist und es für dich ans Sterben geht, wirst du andere Töne von dir geben. Und wenn du endlich stirbst ..." – Mauls Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, wie angemessen er diesen Umstand für sie befand – „... dann wirst du einfach nur sterben."

Die Falleen nahm ihren gefüllten Becher und schüttete ihn in seine Richtung.

_Das_ war inakzeptabel.

Wenn auch nicht unerwartet. Mauls Erfahrung mit anderen Rassen beschränkte sich zumeist auf das zu erwartende Gefahrenpotenzial. Von den Falleen wusste er nur, dass sie eine extrem eigenstolze Rasse waren. Kaltblütig und im wahrsten Sinn ausgesprochen manipulativ.

Eine leise Ahnung, ein intuitiver Gedankenblitz, beschlich ihn, dass die Lehre, die sich sein Meister ausgedacht hatte, eventuell aus dieser Richtung kommen würde. Daher war es hoch an der Zeit, die Falleen an den Umstand zu erinnern, der sie in ihrer Situation zum Wohlverhalten verpflichtete.

„Die Befehle sind sehr eindeutig, was dich betrifft, kleine Padawan. Ebenso eindeutig sind sie deinen Meister betreffend ..." Er machte eine Pause, um den folgenden Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen: _„Es gibt keine."_

Er machte eine Pause, um die unterschwellige Drohung in seinen Worten wirken zu lassen.

Die Padawan kniff ihre Lippen zusammen. Offenbar hatte er mit seiner Drohung so genau ins Schwarze getroffen, dass ihm für den Rest der Mahlzeit seine Ruhe sicher war. Etwas besser gelaunt griff Maul aus den vor ihm angerichteten Speisen etwas heraus und lehnte sich zurück in dem Bewusstsein, die Situation für sich gelöst zu haben.

Ihres Meisters Leben hing von ihrem Wohlverhalten ab. Er würde sie nicht zu verletzen brauchen, um von ihr alles zu bekommen, was er wollte. Im Bewusstsein seiner Überlegenheit setzte er beinahe gönnerhaft nach: „Was immer sich dein Jedi-Gehirn gerade zusammendenkt: Ich bin nicht pervers, ich bin eine Notwendigkeit."

Sie verzog ihren Mund zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln.

„Du bist ein _Sith_. Ich wüsste nicht, was perverser wäre."

Maul schnaubte. Die Jedi und ihre verdammte Scheinheiligkeit. Doch ihre unbedachten Worte enthielten auch eine interessante Information für ihn.

Zum ersten Mal sah er durch die Maske des Feindes, dass die Falleen, die da vor ihm saß, nicht nur die Kaltblütigkeit ihres Geschlechts geerbt hatte, sondern auch die dieser Rasse zugeschriebene, für humanoide Lebensformen überaus ansprechende Attraktivität.

Maul erlaubte sich diese Feststellung, denn sie spielte keine Rolle mehr. Nicht nach dem, was die kleine Padawan gesagt hatte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, welches Spiel sein Meister da gerade mit ihm spielte, er wusste, wie es enden würde.

Im Lauf der vergangenen Jahrhunderte waren viele, sehr viele Individuen wegen bedeutend unwichtigerer Dinge durch die Hand der Sith gestorben. Und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen hatte kaum eines von diesen Opfern erahnt, geschweige denn die Bezeichnung der Nemesis gewusst, die da über sie gekommen war.

Diese Falleen würde sterben. Ohne jeden Zweifel.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Maul so intensiv wahrgenommen, wie süß und aromatisch die Kaurisfrucht schmeckte, die er gerade in der Hand hielt.

Er konnte warten.

.

.

_... wird fortgesetzt ..._


End file.
